TRISTES
by christopher 24
Summary: LLA LLEVO RATO ESCRIBIENDO ESTE ES MI 2 HISTORIA ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE BASADO EN EL SENCILLO EL AMOR DE MI VIDA CON TIERRA SANTA


Tristes

En esta historia trixie recuerda LA CAUSA DE QUE ESTABA SOLA DESDE LOS 10 AÑOS Y

ES ARRESTADA POR ESO

Basada en la canción no me digas adiós de mago de oz

ERA UN DIA MUY TRANQUILO KORD ESTABA RREPARANDO LAS MECAS CON PRONTO EN LO MIENTRAS ELI Y TRIXIE ESTABAN SOLOS

ELI: TRIXIE QUE PIENSAS HACER HOY

TRIXIE:(PENSANDO) POS NOSE Y YU

ELI: NADA PERO CREO QUE ESTE LUGAR NECESITA UNA LIMPIADA

TRIXIE: DEMOSLE UNA LIMPIADA

Y EMPEZARON A LIMPIAR EL LUGAR Y TRIXIE ENCUENTRA UN DISCO RARO

Trixie: Mire ELI ES de lo que este álbum?

ELI SE ACERCA A VER EL DISCO

ELI: ES UN DISCO DE CANCIONES QUE LE REGALE

TRIXIE: PUEDO REPRODUCIRLAS

ELI: CLARO Y TE GUSTARAN

TRIXIE: ENCERIO

ELI: CLARO

GRITAN) ELI TE NESECITO

ELI: LLA BUELVO

TRIXIE PUSO EL DISCO EN LA COMPUTADORA Y SALIO UNA LISTA DE CANCIONES LE BAJO UN POCO Y ENCONTRO UNA CANCION CON OTRO TIPO DE ESCRITURA

TRIXIE: NO SE QUE DICE PERO QUIERO OIRLA

Y RREPRODUCIO ESTA CANCION Y EMPESO A RRECORDAR EL MOMENTO MÁS TRISTE DE SU VIDA AL VER EL VIDEO

Hay tanto de ti  
que se ha quedado a vivir  
para siempre en mi piel.  
En ella hay tatuado tu olor  
con tinta de besos  
que hoy perfuman tu adiós,  
y ahora que tú no estás junto a mí  
te busco por toda mi piel.

Vuela y ve hacia el sol  
y olvida que ayer.  
Viviste junto a mí  
algo más que amor.  
Y nunca olvidaré  
que me enamoré de una flor.  
Siempre te esperaré,  
no me digas adiós.

Nunca imaginé  
cómo sería el sabor  
de una rosa en mi boca  
hasta el día en que te besé.  
Y no me puedo arrancar  
tus espinas hechas de adiós.  
De tu boca bebí ¿dónde estás?  
¡Pues me muero de sed!

Echo de menos dormir  
y despertar junto a ti.  
Quiero desayunar  
tu sonrisa, mi amor.  
Pero no estás  
y busco tu beso en mi piel.

Vuela y ve hacia el sol  
y olvida que ayer.  
Viviste junto a mí  
algo más que amor.  
Y nunca olvidaré  
que me enamoré de una flor.  
Siempre te esperaré,  
no me digas adiós.

No me digas adiós,  
no me pidas perdón.  
Nadie es dueño de su corazón  
pero nunca te olvides de mí.

Lloraré recuerdos de ti,  
viviré en tu ayer.  
Como me duele tu olvido  
pero no me quiero derrumbar.

¿Dónde estás, mi amor, dónde estás?  
No me digas adiós.  
¿Dónde te has metido, amor?  
¡Pues te busco por toda mi piel!

Lloraré recuerdos de ti,  
viviré en tu ayer.  
Cómo me duele tu olvido,  
pero no me quiero derrumbar.  
En algún lugar te encontraré y no...  
No me digas adiós.

FLASBAK

HACE 5 AÑOS TRIXIE ESTABA EN LA SALA DE SU CASA CON SU HERMANITO FREDERIK DE 5 AÑOS TRIXIE LE GUSTABA ESTAR MUCHO TIEMPO CON SU ERMANO FREDERIC EL Y ELLA ERAN MUY UNIDOS TRIXIE TAMBIEN LE GUSTABA HACERLE LA VIDA IMPOSIBLE A SU HERMANO UN DIA TRIXIE LE JUGO UNA BROMA MUY PESADA FINGIO SU MUERTE Y ELSE LO CREYO Y SE HISO PASAR POR UNA ZOMBIE Y EL NIÑO TUBO UN INFARTO TRIXIE SE ATERRO Y LO LLEBO AL HOSPITAL Y POR POCO Y MUERE CUANDO DESPERTO EL LA ABRASO PORQUE CREYO QUE LA HABIA

PERDIDO PERO LE VALIO Y CUANDO REGRESARON DIAS DESPUES LE SIGUIO A LAS BROMAS HASTA TAL PUNTO QUE FREDERIK LA CACHO TUBIERON UNA PELEA Y SE SEPARARON

SEMANAS DESPUES TRIXIE SE SENTIA MUY TRISTE Y SOLA EN SU CASA FREDERIK REGRESO Y TRIXIE LO GOLPEO POR EL CORAJE HASTA QUE LO ABENTO POR LA VENTANA DESDE EL SEGUNDO PISO Y LE DIJO LA VERDAD DE QUE EL ERA ADOPTADO Y ELLA SE DIO CUENTA DE LO QUE HISO Y HULLO

POR DIAS A SUFRIDO AMBRE FRIO Y ENFERMEDADES EN EL BASURERO POR LA CULPA DE HABERLO LASTIMADO MESES DESPUES TRIXIE TRABAJABA EN UNA CANTINA COMO MESERA

EMPESO UNA PELEA TRIXIE INTENTO HUIR PERO UNO LA ALCANZO Y LE ECHO EL VINO EN LOS HOJOS Y FUE LLEVADA DE URJENCIAS AL HOSPITAL

CUANDO SALO DE ALTA DEL HOSPITAL CAMINO POR UNAS CALLES Y PASO POR UNA TIENDA DE ESPEJOS Y SE MIRO Y SUS OJOS ERAN VERDES CLARO SE IMPACTO PORQUE SE PARECIAN A LOS OJOS DE SU HERMANO REGRESO AL HOSPITAL Y PREGUTO POR FREDERIK STING Y LA RECEPCIONISTA LE DIJO QUE FALLECIO POR UN TRANZPLANTE DE OJOS

TRIXIE SE IMPACTO AL OIR ESA NOTICIA SU HERMANO FALLECIO AL DARLE SUS OJOS SALIO A UN LUGAR Y EMPESO A LLORAR LO QUE SALIAN ERA LAGRIMAS DE SANGRE POR EL SUFRIMIENTO HABIA PERDIDO A SU HERMANO Y SIENDO LA ULTIMA DE SU FAMILIA

HISO UN FUNERAL EN EL CUAL LO ENTERRARON ALADO DE SU MADRE

EN LA ACTUALIDAD

TRIXIE: NO NO COMO PUDE (SE ESTABA LAMENTANDO Y ESTABA LLORANDO Y HULLO ANTES DE QUE ALGUIEN SE ENTERARA PERO KORD LOGRO VER A TRIXIE LLORAR)

EN LA COCHERA ELI Y PRONTO CHARLABAN

KORD: OLLE ELI QUE TIENE ESE DISCO PORQUE BI A TRIXIE LLORAR

ELI: BUENO AY ALGUNAS CANCIONES MUY TRISTES QUE ABECES ES DIFICIL EVITAR LLORAR

KORD: encerio

ELI: ENCERIO PERO ESPERO QUE ESTE BIEN

EN ESO TOCAN LA PUERTA ELI ABRE LA PUERTA Y SE BE A UNA MUCHACHA DE 19 AÑOS LLAMADA CAT

ELI: ¿EN QUE PUEDO ALLUDARLA?

CAT: ¿NO ESTARA LA SEÑORITA STING?

ELI: NO ¿PORQUE?

CAT: ELLA DEBE SER ARESTADA POR TORTURAR A SU HERMANO DE 5 AÑOS

ELI: ¿QUE?

CAT: LE ENSEÑA LA PLACA SOY AGENTE ESPECIAL Y TRIXIE A ESCAPADO DESDE HACE 5 AÑOS POR GOLPEAR Y TORTURAR A SU HERMANO

ELI: ESO ES IMPOSIBLE ELLA NO ARIA UNA COSA ASI

CAT: ENTONSES NO TE DIJO COMO MURIO SU HERMANO A PESAR DE LA FORMA EN QUE LO TRATO

ELI: NO LO PUEDO CREER

CAT: ES UNA CRIMINAL Y DEBE SER DETENIDA

(EN UNA COLINA TRIXIE ESTABA LLORANDO Y MIRANDO 2 LAPIDAS QUE ESTABAN MUY JUNTAS

EN ELLA LO QUE LOGRABA DECIR ES) LO SIENTO HERMANO LO LAMENTO NO ME PERDONARE ESTO

EN ESO LLEGA UNA MUJER DE PELO BLANCO PLATEADO WERA LENTES DE AUMENTO FORSUDA ALTA DE 35 AÑOS LLAMADA SELENIA

SELENIA: ¿PORQUE LLORAS?

EN ESO TRIXIE SE SECA LA SANGRE DE SUS OJOS

TRIXIE: ISE UNA COSA MUY TERRIBLE

SELENIA: PERDISTE ALGUIEN QUE AMABAS TANTO ALGUIEN MUY ESPECIAL Y FUISTE QUIEN LO LASTIMO Y NO PENSABAS QUE EL TE DIERA SUS OJOS A PESAR DE TODO LO QUE HISISTE LO AMABAS PERO TE DIBERTIAS HACIENDOLE BROMAS Y CUANDO SE ENTERO TUBIERON UNA PELEA TE ENFURESISTE Y CUANDO VOLVIO LA FURIA TE CONTROLO HACIENDO QUE LO LASTIMARAS TE DISTES CUENTA AL FINAL Y HUISTE TUBISTE UN ACCIDENTE Y EL SE SACRIFICO DANDOTE SUS OJOS

TRIXIE:(MUCHO PEOR DE LO QUE ESTABA)¿Y COMO LO SUPO?

SE ACERCO A ELLA SENTANDOSE A SU LADO

SELENIA: EN LA FORMA EN QUE LLORABAS Y PORQUE ESO PROBOCA UN TERRIBLE SUFRIMIENTO ACIENDO QUE TENGAS LAGRIMAS DE SANGRE

Trixie: ERES expertos TEMAS ESOS

EN ESO SE OLLE QUE SE HACERCAN POLICIAS

SELENIA: LE SALEN LAGRIMAS DE SANGRE Y TRIXIE SE SORPRENDE) YO TAMBIEN PERDI A ALGUEN MUY ESPECIAL A MI NOVIO INTENTARON VIOLARME Y EL ME SALVO PERO NO SALIO CON VIDA Y ASESINE A TODOS LOS RESPONSABLES

TRIXIE: COMO LO LAMENTO SEÑORITA

SELENIA: YO TAMBIEN PUEDES HUIR SER LIBRE

TRIXIE: YA NO HUIRE ¿Y TÚ?

EN ESO LAS ACORRALAN Y ELLAS SE RINDEN

En la jefatura

Eli: es cierto lo que me dijeron trixie

Trixie: si y tareas pendientes

Eli: ¿porque a tu hermano?

Trixie: no lo pude evitar

Eli: no puedo creer que torturaras a tu hermano

Trixie: crees que fue fácil para mí, lo que lo mato fue darme sus ojos a pesar de que lo golpee como una loca

Elí: ¿y por qué?

Trixie: para mí era divertido hasta que me di cuenta de lo que había hecho, hui y estuve en un basurero y trabajando en una cantina para no seguirle lastimando empezó un pelea y Salí herida Frederick se entero y me dio sus ojos

Eli: ¿y porque no me lo dijiste?

Trixie: una canción me hizo recordarlo

Eli: puedo recortar el tiempo de condena

Trixie: no Elí mi crimen merece la pena de muerte o hasta cadena perpetua

Eli: (sorprendido) porque lo dices

Trixie: me lo merezco y lo sabes, lastime a mi hermano sin piedad y no es justo unos años de prisión merezco mas

Eli: (sorprendido) ¿qué estás diciendo?

Trixie: no saben todo lo lastime sin piedad durante días hasta casi matarlo por la furia durante días no solo ese día y cuando creí matarlo lo arroje por la ventana del 2 piso me arrepentí y hui

Eli: pe...pe...Pe…Pero

Trixie: (con cara de vergüenza y sangre salió de sus ojos y Elí asustado) sé que soy alguien muy especial (Elí se pone nervioso, sonrojado, avergonzado y as las babosas se impacta) para ti Elí, me amas y lo sé desde hace mucho tiempo pero no creía que funcionara

Entran oficiales

Lo lamento pero soy una criminal hasta la otra vida

Los oficiales la esposan y se la llevan al jurado donde le dieron una condena de cadena perpetua en la correccional para jóvenes al confesar la verdad

Elí los persigue pero Elí no los alcanza y lloraron los dos y por error la llevaron al reclusorio para adultas

TRIXIE DURANTE TODA SU VIDA FUE TORTURADA Y GOLPEADA

ELI NUNCA DEJO DE EXTRAÑAR A trixie

FIN


End file.
